The End, The Beginning
by StarliteStarbrite
Summary: This is the story James and Lily and their last day. It also includes the aftermath of their death. This is the end of their story but the beginning of another.


A/N: Alrighty, I just had to write this

A/N: Alrighty, I just had to write this. I dunno the inspiration hit me. I know there are quite a few of these but mine continues further than the others. It goes all the way through when Sirius was apprehended by the Ministry of Magic. 

~Laura

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Actually I don't even own the plot. I just own the details. JK Rowling owns the characters and the idea of James and Lily's death and the whole Sirius Peter conflict. Everything that is in bold print is something that Harry heard during his third year with the whole dementor problem. Thanks!

The End, the Beginning

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." _Closing Time _by Semisonic

_A flash of green light filled her vision and a body slumped to the floor right in front of her. A baby's cries filled her ears. Silently she screamed. Her eyes filling with tears. She did not know why. The baby was unknown to her and she hadn't even seen the person that fell. But still she screamed and screamed._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily, honey wake up!" James Potter softly said to his sleeping wife. Lily lay in bed thrashing about. Her red hair was stuck to her face and she was screaming. "Please baby wake up!" Suddenly she stopped and her eyes fluttered open. A baby's cries filled the air. "Harry," she whispered. Lily got up and walked into the next room. Her one-year-old son lay crying in his crib. She bent over and carefully picked him up. "Shh baby, calm down, calm down," she whispered to her son. James entered the room and put his arm around his small wife. "Lily, honey are you all right?" he asked carefully.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" she replied smiling up at her husband. 

"You were screaming."

"Was I? I just remember waking up and hearing Harry crying."

"Well I'm going to go make us some breakfast." James said as he kissed his wife's forehead. Lily smiled as her husband exited the room, then she turned her attention back to her son who had stopped crying. She smiled down at him, happiness filling her heart. Her life was perfect, she had a loving husband who had given her a beautiful son, and they were all safe. No more threat from Voldemort. The Fidelius charm had been preformed only days before and now they were perfectly safe. Their secret-keeper was Peter, one of James' best friends and he would never betray them. Slowly she carried her son down to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes filled the air. "Mmm smells good!" she said placing Harry into his highchair. She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist standing on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder. James turned his head and smiled down at her. He kissed her gently before turning back to the pancakes. "What are you thinking James?" Lily asked.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky Harry is cuz he has the best mother in the world. What are you thinking about Red?"

"How good those pancakes are going to be," she replied giggling. "Are they almost done? I'm starved."

James turned and put a plate of hot pancakes on the table. Then he took another and cut it into several pieces and put it on a plate in front of Harry, who smiled and said "Dad!" 

Just then a voice called to them from the living room. "Jamsey! Prongs! Red! Harry! Someone come here!" 

Lily rushed into the living room to find the head of Sirius Black in their fireplace. "Hello Sirius. Do you need something?" she asked.

"Not really I was just checkin' in on you. How are you guys? No probs or anything?"

"Nope we're great!" James said coming in from the kitchen carrying Harry. "Say hello to your godfather Harry!"

"Hi!" Harry said grinning. 

"The kid's talking?" Sirius asked.

"Yup for two months now. He has very limited vocabulary. Just 'hi', 'dad', 'mom' stuff like that."

"Well I was just checking in on you guys. I've gotta go into the office. Bor-ring! Oh well gotta make money some how. 'Order' meeting tomorrow night right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then I'll see you guys there." Sirius' head disappeared from the fire with a little pop. At the same moment two owls swooped through the open window. One carried a letter addressed to James and the other carried today's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. James carefully tore open the letter and read.

"I have to go in," he said to Lily. 

"But today's your day off!" Lily said a mock hurt look on her face.

"I know sweetie but they need me. I'll be home in time for dinner. I love you." James Apparated with another small pop.

"Okay Harry it's just you and me today. What do you wanna do?" Lily asked turning to her son.

"Park!" Harry piped up. "Park park park!"

"Okay then, let's get you a new diaper and some clothes on, and it's off to the park with us." She said picking Harry up.

Lily and Harry spent the whole day out. They returned at 6:00 to find James sitting at the table a worried expression on his face.

"There you are!" he exclaimed as they walked through the door. James ran over to his wife and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You had me worried out of my mind. Where were you?"

"We spent the day at the park and we went shopping. Don't worry James we're gonna be fine. Harry's safe, I'm safe, you're safe. We're fine, Peter would never betray us." Lily said into James' shoulder.

"I know that Red, but he's still out there. I'm still scared."

That night after dinner the small happy family sat in their living room. James sat in a chair doing paperwork, Harry was rolling around on the floor, and Lily was playing with him. Suddenly James looked up, "Red, do you think we did the right thing by switching?"

"Of course. Peter's been our friend for like 10 years now, he'd never betray us."

"But shouldn't we tell Remus? Or Dumbledore? I think someone else should know."

"Well you'll see them all tomorrow night. We can tell them then. Alright? James try to relax," Lily said while getting up and walking over to her husband. He put his paper's aside and patted his leg for Lily to sit. She gingerly sat down and he wrapped his long arms around her thin figure. He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear, "I'll always love you."

Lily turned to face James, kissed him lightly, and said, "And I, you." They both looked over at their son rolling on the floor. "He's going to be an amazing wizard one day," Lily said. 

"The greatest to ever exist," James replied smiling. He pulled his wife closer and as he did so an owl swooped through their window and dropped a note in Lily's lap. She opened carefully and read:

__

L and J,

I'm sorry.

-P

"What?" Lily asked her voice shaking.

"It's from Peter," James said. "You don't think he-?" At that precise moment a high pitched, cold, cruel laugh pierced the air. "_MORSMORDRE!_"

**"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"** James hissed at his wife. She got up quickly and grabbed Harry off the floor. She ran back to James and kissed him for the last time. 

"I can't leave you!" she cried the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You have to protect Harry. Go!" James said. "I love you Red, I'll always love you!"

"I love you too James. Don't leave me now!" she cried her tears spilling over.

"Go," James said one last time.

Lily ran into the kitchen looking for a place to hide or run too. The cruel laughter filled the air again and Lily heard the front door burst open.

"_Stupefy_!" James cried pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort flicked his wand and the curse disappeared.

"So Potter, do think you can fight me? You'll never win. Your parents went down the same way. Thinking they had a chance! Where's the boy?" Voldemort cried.

"You'll never get him!" James said standing proudly.

"You dare not obey Lord Voldemort? _Crucio!_" James' screams filled the house. When finally the spell was released he stood again. "You can't have my son!" he yelled.

"Then you must die! _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort said almost boredly. A flash of green light irrupted from his wand and hit James in the stomach. From the kitchen Lily heard James' body hit the ground.

"No!" she yelled! "James," she said through her tears. Now fear flooded her as she realized what await her and her son. She ran out the back door and into the garden. She had gone no more then 20 steps when her path was blocked. A circle of men in masks surrounded her. Every way she turned there were people there. She couldn't escape. She was trapped. She was screaming hoping someone would hear her. She kept turning in circles, sobs racking her body. When she turned to face the house a horrible sight awaited her. Voldemort stood in the doorway smiling down at the helpless woman. "Give me the boy!" he said evilly.

**"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please --- I'll do anything!"** she cried.

**"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"** Voldemort hissed.

**"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**

**"Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside, NOW!"**

**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Leave my son. Not Harry! Please have mercy, have mercy. Don't take Harry!"** she cried through her sobs. The cold cruel laugh filled the air once more. Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily who just screamed and sobbed. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he said once more. A second flash of green light hit Lily and she fell to the ground, her sobs silenced. Her child tumbled from her arms into the soft grass. Voldemort walked over to Harry and rolled the baby over with his foot. "You child, are the only one who could ever defeat me. But you shall not. I'm going to kill you now and I will be the most powerful wizard ever to exist. _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort spoke those fatal words for the third time that night. Also for the third time a jet of green light shot out of his wand. The light beam hit Harry in the forehead. The baby screamed as the light touched him, then the light doubled back. It hit Voldemort in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and hit the wall of the house. With one piercing scream he burst into tiny pieces bringing the Potter household crumbling down with him. 

All that was left of the house was smoldering ruins. The masked men all Disapparated the second their leader had vanished. The only living thing left was a tiny child who screamed in pain and sorrow lying in the grass.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry lay screaming in the grass for hours. His mother's body beside him, her brilliant green eyes full of fear and sorrow were clouded over. Inside the house his father's body lay, his once sparkling brown eyes had a look of pride and determination in them, but they too were clouded over. No life was left in either of them. A roaring sound could be heard followed by a thud, only seconds before a loud sob echoed through the empty meadow. Sirius Black had just arrived. He'd gone to check on Peter and found him gone. Something hadn't felt right so he went immediately to Godric's Hollow. When he got there the sight he saw was burned in his mind forever. The crumbled house and the green stars in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. He couldn't contain himself. Sirius broke down and started sobbing. He ran through the rubble and found the body of his best friend. "James," he whispered. But he knew James could not hear him. He knelt down next to James and cried like he had never cried before. His best friend was dead. They'd been friends for 11 years now. They'd become Animagi together; they spent countless night roaming the corridors of Hogwarts and the streets of Hogsmeade. He'd been best man at James' wedding to another of his best friends, Lily, and he was godfather to their child. At that thought he got up. He had to find Lily and Harry to make sure they were okay. A soft cry filled the air and Sirius ran in the direction it came from. He burst through the back door to find Lily's body lying 15 feet away and Harry lying next to her. He ran to Lily and checked her pulse. She didn't have one. Two of his best friends were dead. And their son miraculously was alive, and orphaned. Sirius scooped Lily up and brought her to the living room. He lay her down next to her husband. "You'll always be together. I love you both. I'll take care of your son, I promise." He whispered to them knowing in his heart that they could hear him somehow. He returned to the back yard and scooped up Harry. He took Harry into the living room and set him down next to his parents. 

Sirius sat there on the couch crying for hours. Soon the sun began to rise behind the forest that surrounded him. An owl swooped down to deliver a letter to James. Sirius broke down once more. He conjured a quill and a sheet of parchment and wrote through his tears. 

__

Dumbledore,

James and Lily are dead. Harry's alive. Their house is in ruins. Thought you should know.

He gave the letter to the owl and sent it off to Dumbledore. Hours later yet Sirius still sat crying. _Two of my best friends are gone. Another betrayed them. This is all my fault, I convinced them to switch to Peter. Thought he was less obvious a choice. I thought Remus was the spy. How could it have been Peter? He betrayed them. He will not get away with this. _A large hand was placed upon his shoulder. 

"Are yeh alright?" a voice asked. Sirius turned to see Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper staring down at him. "I've gotta take Harry," Hagrid said bending over and scooping up the small child.

"No give him to me. I'm his godfather. Lily and James appointed me his guardian. I promised I'd take care of him!" Sirius cried.

"I go' orders from Dumbledore. He's goin' to live wit his aunt an' uncle."

"What? They won't care for him. They're muggles! They hate anything to do with us! Let me take him. I'll take good care of him. I promised them!"

"I can't. I go' stric' orders from Dumbledore."

"Then let me help, ta-take my bike. I won't be needing it anymore," Sirius said breaking down again. "This is all my fault."

"Don' say that. It's not yer faul'. You-know-who is an evil man. 'e spares no one." Hagrid walked away towards Sirius' bike with little Harry in his arms. Harry's jet-black hair just barely showing a small cut shaped like a lightening bolt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore had just returned after taking Harry to the Dursleys and was exhausted. He was looking forward to a long nap to shake out the awful thoughts running through his head. _How could Sirius betray them? He was James' best friend? Why would someone do that? _Just as he was taking off his boots a knock sounded on his door. He walked into the entranceway of his home and threw the door open. Two men stood on his doorstep, a tall man with brown hair and a short man with red hair.

"Good morning sir," said the tall man.

"Good morning," Dumbledore replied. "What can I do for you?"

"We're investigating the death of Lily and James Potter. May we come in?" the short one said.

"Of course, come in have a seat," Dumbledore said gesturing towards chairs in the next room over.

"Sir, were you aware of the Fidelius charm that was placed on the Potter's exactly one week ago?" the tall man asked.

"Yes, it was I who suggested the charm as a suitable way to protect them," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Who did they appoint as their secret-keeper?" the tall man asked again.

"Sirius Black," he replied quietly.

"Are you positive?" the short man asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you sir, that was all we needed to know. We'll put a warrant out for the arrest of Sirius Black," the short man said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius wandered aimlessly down a muggle street in London. A small popping sound announced the arrival of someone Apparating. It was Peter. The look on Sirius' face changed instantly from one of deep sorrow to one of intense hatred. "You!" he scowled.

"Me," Peter said, an evil grin was across his face. "Have fun in Azkaban!" Peter whispered. Then he suddenly changed the sound of his voice to a loud and sobbing one. "Lily and James, Sirius, how could you? They were your best friends!" A few people on the street stopped and started staring at the two men. "How could you?" he cried again. Peter drew his wand and so did Sirius. Peter gave one more evil grin to Sirius before he shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" and pointed his wand behind him killing 12 muggles on the street. He used a severing charm and cut off his finger, before transforming into a rat and falling to the sewer bellow all in the flash of green light from the killing curse. Sirius started laughing. Peter would never get away with this. A dozen or so more popping noise filled the air announcing the arrival of ministry wizards. Three men rushed over to Sirius and grabbed hold of him. Sirius continued laughing. He knew Peter couldn't get away with this. All he had to do was wait for his trial and he could tell him that he and Peter were Animagi, that Peter was a rat, that he had convinced Lily and James to use Peter as their secret-keeper at the last minute. They could put him under Veritaserum and then he'd tell them it was Peter. Peter was the servant of Lord Voldemort, and Peter gave Lily and James Potter to his master.

Ok the end. If you feel moved to, then write a review. If not then don't. I'm just glad you actually took some interest in my story and wanted to read it. Yay you.

~Laura


End file.
